yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AquaYoshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:SMK.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks Thanks for the cool ideas for the Main Page :D. We would really appreciate it if you could add more level articles (they always seem to be the ones needed here...) Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :How's this for a logo? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Grammar warning Please try your best to use the best grammar you can. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Quality > Quantity We may have 100 pages, but most are info-less stubs. Fun Stuff Hey Aqua, can you please update Fun Stuff? Fun Stuff! Nice job on the Fun Stuff. I voted on the music. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) =D Great idea. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) reply It's fine, although I don't have the time at the moment. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 15:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply to MTO page deletion I will set up a poll about it. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 13:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Like the idea. Nice job. Keeping me proud bro. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I am glad to edit over at this wiki. I saw this wiki at Community Central, and saw it needed more editors. I am a fan of Yoshi, and I would be happy to edit as much as I could. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']]' 22:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC)' Hey keep up the good work Baby Yoshi Egg Could you give me Baby Yoshi Egg pictures from New Super Mario Bros. U? The Eggs from the blue, magenta and the yellow baby yoshi. 16:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) About Fun Stuff. (And my 3DS FC) Hey Aqua, It's SuperShyGuy here. I've changed my username. Can I make the next issue of Fun Stuff? I have a ton of ideas that you might like. Also, my 3DS FC is 0602-6463-4623. Make sure you add me in whenever you can. P.S: My Mii doesn't look ANYTHING like me. XD Ciao, sono un amministratore di SuperMarioThree italiana Yoshi Wiki (detto tutto Wiki Yoshi ). Vogliamo fare una relazione con il Wiki americana. È possibile parlare con me nel mio Discussioni utente nel nostro Wiki. ---- Saluti, SuperMarioThree , se tink 14:50, 24 settembre 2012 (UTC) Supermariothree writed in italian, so I traslate for You. We are from it.allyoshi.wikia.com Do You watt to create a partnership? -Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (talk) 15:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Ok. I'll Tell it to him. --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (talk) 05:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I speaked English but Google Chrome translated my message: exuse me for my browser and thank you for agree.--Saluti,SuperMarioThree,if I tink 14:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Chipika here, SuperMarioThree has asked me to talk to you, and I believe it regards this: Italiano I'm not sure what is to be done with this, so I will leave it to you, since you might know what to do with it. -- -Do-The- 16:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Great! Great job on the revival. Thanks so much. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay. I'm just on many other wikis. That's all. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Just a little thing.... How did you change your username colour? It's a CSS code, I think. Thanks! Yoshi&Toad99 (talk) 17:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Please Help Please help me with the Baby Luigi infobox. Poisoon140 (talk) 15:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Are you still active? MsDdiscussion 14:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, is it ok if User:FellowshipOfTheBling becomes CM? I know him very well from other wikis and plans to continue contributing to this wiki. Thanks, MsDdiscussion 21:02, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Meant "CM". MsDdiscussion 23:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, my name is Dreb607 and I would like to ask. Would you like to becomer partners with the following wikis: *Mario Party Wiki (www.diceblock.wikia.com) *Mario Kart Racing Wiki (www.mariokart.wikia.com) *Mario & Luigi Wiki (www.mlrpgseries.wikia.com)- I have not started on it but you can put the wiki name on the main page. *Smashpedia (www.supersmashbros.wikia) Dreb607 14:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Redesigning and Music I see this design is a little boring. I like the design but it just looks boring everywhere I go. Its need a background and maybe a new favicon and logo, that is if you want me to. Also, I now know how to make Music Players. It could brighten the place. What do you think? Redesigning and Music I see this design is a little boring. I like the design but it just looks boring everywhere I go. Its need a background and maybe a new favicon and logo, that is if you want me to. Also, I now know how to make Music Players. It could brighten the place. What do you think? Dreb607 18:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Furi3210123 (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC)AquaYoshi. Can I be a administrator on the Yoshi Wiki?Furi3210123 (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Furi3210123 Adminship Hey AquaYoshi. Can I become an admin, please? Furi3210123 (talk) 15:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Furi3210123. Logo Hey Aqua Yoshi. Remember the guy that made that photo for the new Yoshi logo: Can he please make one as:"Super Luigi Wiki" because I made one a few days ago. Please? Here is the link:http://luigidatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Luigi_Wiki Furi3210123 (talk) 21:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Furi3210123 Hi! Hello! It has been awhile since I've been on here hasn't it? Blossom Powerpuff (talk) 18:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi AquaYoshi! Can you please help me with the references on the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS page please? Thanks! SmashFan48 (talk) 18:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC)SmashFan48 Help! Hi AquaYoshi! Can you please help me with the references on the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS page please? Thanks! SmashFan48 (talk) 18:15, September 8, 2014 (UTC)SmashFan48 Hey AquaYoshi, how are you doing? Do you still update the Fun Stuff page? Snow White Yoshi (talk) 11:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for updating fun stuff! :D Snow White Yoshi (talk) 14:16, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, do you know how I could become an admin? :3 Snow White Yoshi (talk) 12:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Friend This looks like a great wiki you have here, would you like to become affiliates with the Go Vacation Wiki? Great Uniter (talk) 22:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks heres a link to list in you affiliates page, I already added you guys http://govacation.wikia.com/wiki/Go_Vacation_Wiki Great Uniter (talk) 01:58, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Wow you must be�� Sorry. I am the same anon that edited the Green Yoshi article back then in November 1, 2015 to put and make Category:Clones of Yoshi for the lols. I stupidly was the only that thought it was funny and I'm really sorry for it. I'm not lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying. And yes, I said "lying" many times to prove that I'm 100% honest. Agree with me it's hard to tell if someone's lying when they're talking or not, real life or the internet. 10:17, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's Up?